Healing Springs
by chibiautumnchan
Summary: A war is about to break out for control of an Ancient Spring that can heal any disease. The Guardian of the Spring hires Zelgadiss to help protect it and the payment? His cure...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The chamber is huge and dark, so that when you first walk in, you have the impression that you are standing in complete nothingness. There are only a few torches in the large chamber so you have to look hard to find them. Once lit, you can see that the place is made of pure stone, and indeed the chamber is carved from a large cave. There are no rocks strewn about, nor even stalactites or stalagmites reveal themselves in this place. Instead, in the very center of the vast cave is a mighty stone seat. It appears to a throne belonging to some great monarch of the past. And beside the mighty seat is a pool.  
  
At first glance, it looks like a normal underground pool of water, dark and deep. On closer examination, you can see that there are little lights in the water.  
  
It is the Pool of Life; the Spring of Healing. It is a place long thought of as nothing more than a myth by men. Many who seek the pool return empty-handed. Some have never returned.  
  
But there are those who do know of the pool and where it rests: Mazoku and Ryuzoku. And they respect the pool. Yes. Even those of the demon race will not defile the memory of the Healing Spring. It is the one place where Mazoku and Ryuzoku will not fight.  
  
And then there are humans who know of the existence of the pool. and seek to control it. For it is written that whoever controls the pool controls also the world.  
  
For the pool itself is made up of the spirits of the dead who are waiting to be reborn and it is said that a drop from the pool can heal any illness and cure any curse. at the cost of killing one of the spirits and denying it the chance to be reborn.  
  
But the pool is not without protection. It is also said that there is one who is neither demon, nor dragon, nor even human. A guardian that has been protecting the pool since it was formed and will go on protecting it until the pool is destroyed. The guardian is seen as Death for it goes out and claims the spirits of those who are dead.  
  
And this, my friend, is where our story begins.  
  
  
  
Okay now. I know that you know where this is going. So need I say anything? Oh yeah. I guess I do. The Pool of Life and the Guardian are the only thing I own in this story. Everything else belongs to the artist of Slayers. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The young girl frowned at the opening before her.  
  
"Damn. I didn't think they'd get through so quickly. I'll have to seal this opening off."  
  
She held her staff in front of her and it floated before her. She closed her eyes and spoke in a voice so quiet, you wouldn't have been able to hear her even if you were standing right next to her. Her arms were held straight out before her, her right hand standing right next to her left hand.  
  
At last she opened her eyes quickly and called out, "SEAL!!!!" She flipped her arms across each other and the staff spun in a circle.  
  
When the staff had stopped spinning, she caught it and set it aside to examine her barrier.  
  
"Well they won't get through this way, but they also won't give up. Eventually they'll get through and I won't be able to stop them. Damn! I'll need to get help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone had watched her. He was on the other side of the barrier. He quickly ran back to tell his master what he had seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelgadiss was walking down the streets of Atlas City. He was on his way back to see Amelia. He had been gone a long time and had had no luck at finding a cure. So when he'd received an invitation from Amelia, he'd decided to accept it. He really wanted to see Amelia, even though he would never admit it.  
  
"Well, how goes the search for a cure?"  
  
At those words he stopped dead I his tracks. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone who might have spoken to him.  
  
"Who's there," he demanded.  
  
"No one special," said the voice again. "I'm just the person who might have your cure. But you need to help me first."  
  
No doubt, he thought. It's definitely a female voice, but where's it coming from?  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You don't. So let's get together for coffee and we can discuss the terms. Then you can decide."  
  
He thought about it. Well, no harm could come from just listening.  
  
"Alright. We can get together."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
This time the voice came from right behind him and he whirled around. There was a young girl there, smiling at him.  
  
She looked to be about 17 and had long black hair with silver bangs and purple eyes. Her pants and boots were black, while her shirt was white. She also wore a silvery-gray cape.  
  
He blinked and she smiled again.  
  
"Let's go," she said, and she grabbed his arm, dragging him along to a quiet restaurant.  
  
Later, after they had finished their meal, she discussed the problem.  
  
"There's some men who are trying to steal something from my home. I can't fight them myself. That's what I need your help with. In return you get your cure."  
  
"Really? That sounds almost too easy. What's the catch?"  
  
"This. The men I spoke of have an army. In this army are powerful sorcerers. There's possibly even a Mazoku tied up in this. although I believe that if he is then he is working without the approval of any demon lord."  
  
"Now this sounds like a challenge. Can you prove that you have the cure?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Allow me. Hold on tight." With that, she teleported.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in front of a sealed doorway, at the base of a mountain.  
  
"Here we are. Go ahead and try to open it."  
  
Zelgadiss, recovered from the sudden teleport, fought the urge to glare at the girl. "You could have warned me," he muttered as he stepped up to the sealed door. He tried everything he could think of. and none of it worked.  
  
Then she stepped up to the door and placed her hand on it. She winked at him, then gently pushed the door back. It moved at her slightest touch.  
  
Zelgadiss was shocked.  
  
"How did you."  
  
Then for the first time, she looked fierce.  
  
"That was only a demonstration. Hurry inside."  
  
When he was in, she waved her hand and sealed the doorway again. Then she lead the way, deeper inside.  
  
"LIGHTING!!!!" She shouted and the whole place was lit up. In the center of the cave was a mighty throne and next to it rested a pool.  
  
Zelgadiss gasped.  
  
"Do you know this place, chimera? It is the hiding place of the one pool that holds life. The pool that heals diseases and even curses."  
  
She now seemed angry, though not at Zelgadiss.  
  
"Yes! Curses even such as yours Zelgadiss, for which no cure can be found. And those men seek to defile this place and claim it as their own. I can't let that happen!"  
  
"So am I to assume that you are the fabled Guardian who protects the secret of the pool, even with her own life?"  
  
"You assume correctly. I am the one that is neither demon nor dragon nor even human. I will protect the spring with my life. It is my chosen duty."  
  
"Then why can't you take care of them yourself? I've also heard the legends of your power."  
  
Now the girl looked sad. "My power comes from the pool. The pool sees human life as a precious gift and therefore I cannot take such a life. I can fight, but I cannot kill. I can take care of Mazoku and Ryuzoku though, for my power is equal to, if not greater than, theirs. That is why I need your help. You can enlist whatever help you need, so long as you do not tell them of the deal we have made. Others humans may not care for it."  
  
Despite his better judgment, he asked, "Why?" He was growing slightly suspicious.  
  
She walked to the pool and stood over it. As she spoke, she stretched her hand over it.  
  
"This pool is made of life. Each drop of water is a spirit waiting to be reborn."  
  
A drop of water floated up to her outstretched hand, as though called.  
  
"To drink even a single drop is to deny someone that chance. The choice is yours Zelgadiss. Do you accept my offer?"  
  
Zelgadiss didn't hesitate.  
  
"Of course I do." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lina and Gourry were eating their way through a meal laid out by Prince Phil's chefs. Amelia had started to eat, but had quickly stopped.  
  
She was sad.  
  
It had been a year since the battle with Dark Star, so Amelia had decided to throw a reunion party with all of her old friends. She even sent out messages to Xelloss and Filia. All the messengers had returned with the news that the message had been delivered. However, so far only Lina and Gourry had shown up and Amelia was fairly certain that they had only come for the food.  
  
Of course, it was still early. Amelia hoped they'd show up for dinner.  
  
Amelia stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Oi! Amelia! Where are you going?"  
  
Amelia laughed nervously. "I was just going to make sure you two had enough to eat," she said, while edging her way toward the door.  
  
Just then a servant burst in. "May I present to you the honored Zelgadiss Greywords and his companion Xalless," the servant announced loudly.  
  
All three were shocked, especially since they all thought the servant had said Xelloss, and they all knew just how much Zelgadiss hated Xelloss. But the one who followed Zel was not the mysterious trickster priest, but rather a young girl.  
  
Amelia found herself getting a bit jealous, but she forced the envy down and put on her best Saillune smile.  
  
"Hello Mr. Zelgadiss. And I'm sorry, but what was your name again?"  
  
The girl held out her hand. "Xalless. Xalless Metallium. Nice to meet you all finally. Zel has told me so much about you. You must be the Princess Amelia.  
  
Amelia nodded and took the girl's hand, not quite sure what to think of this cheery girl.  
  
Lina and Gourry had come to stand by Amelia Gourry looked clueless again, but Lina looked calculating.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lina Inverse. Your name's Metallium, ne?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know a Xelloss, would you?"  
  
"Of course I do. He's my brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, she had gotten all of them to understand, except for Gourry, but that was normal.  
  
"A long time ago, Shabby had created his 5 High Mazoku. Each of them had created two Mazoku of their own who would help them: a priest and a general. Greater Beast Zelas was the same. She had also created two, though later it was thought that she only had one.  
  
"From the day I was born from her I felt drawn away from her and the Mazoku race. Xelloss was the only reason I stayed for so long.  
  
"Despite popular belief, the Mazoku have to be raised as children. Mazoku aren't just born full-grown. Like humans and Ryuzoku, we were born as babies and raised. The only difference is that Mazoku don't need to have a mate.  
  
"So I stayed and trained with Xelloss. But one day, the pull became to great. I had to leave, but saying goodbye was too hard for me. So I left in the middle of the night. I traveled far, following the pull, until I found a cave. The door was sealed by strong magic, but it moved back when I touched it, as though it was waiting just for me. Inside was a giant stone seat and a pool of water. On the seat sat a mighty king.  
  
"He smiled at me and said, 'Welcome. You are late. but never mind. We have chosen you to be our guardian. You will receive the power to properly protect us.' And he placed a hand on my head. In that moment I understood and accepted the task. He handed me a staff to help me focus my power and then he vanished.  
  
"My task was relatively simple. I would go out and collect the souls of the dead to add to the pool so that they could be reborn. but every now and again some human would get big dreams and try to claim the pool for their own. For if they drink out of the pool, they gain the power of those spirits they have absorbed and can gain control of the world.  
  
"That is why I am here. I need help. You see, I cannot take the life of a human, for theirs is a life too precious. And we are looking at defeating an army."  
  
Xalless stopped there and waited for someone to say something. They had all been listening intently, including Zelgadiss, who hadn't heard her complete story.  
  
Amelia leaned toward Lina. "She's slightly more talkative than Xelloss, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we can trust her." To Xalless she said, "What's in it for us?"  
  
Xalless laughed quietly. "Fame. Honor. Glory. Justice. And, of course, you would be handsomely paid." She tossed a bag of gold coins to Lina who caught it easily and opened it. She gasped. There was well more than 50 gold coins in the folds of the bag.  
  
"That is, of course, just a sample. I have a lot more than that. I am not stupid. I would not ask people to go to war for me without compensation. Especially this kind of war. There will be sorcerers, and I believe a Mazoku. But that one I can take care of. I don't expect you to answer right away. Sleep on it. I'll come back in the morning."  
  
"Wait!" Amelia ran over. "You're welcome to stay."  
  
"That's kind of you, but I need to keep an eye out. I'll be back in the morning for your answer."  
  
Xalless then turned and walked out the door, politely waiting until she was out of the castle to teleport back to her cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's right. She's going to get help. She works quickly so she may have it already."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. My Mazoku can take care of it. Any help she gets is bound to be human. So we'll try to separate them. Send humans after her and send Mazoku after the 'help.'" Evil laughter filled the room. "For now, we will bide our time."  
  
The young man bowed and left to relay the message to his army.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xelloss was kneeling before his mistress.  
  
"She's up to something. I can feel it." Zelas was talking about her long time rival Deep Sea Dolphin. "And I believe that Lina-tachi will be drawn into it. Go keep an eye on them, Xelloss. And keep me updated."  
  
"Yes, mistress." He disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Filia looked up at the sky. "We'll be a little late, but hopefully they'll all still be there. Come along Val-chan."  
  
An adorable one-year old baby waddled over to Filia. She picked him up and placed him in a small basket, which she placed on a horse. Then she got up onto the horse, situated the basket in front of her, and started off.  
  
She had been riding all the previous day and had stopped for the night. She had moved her shop recently and so was slightly farther away than Lina-tachi remembered. So it was taking her longer to reach Amelia's castle. Normally, she'd have flown, but she didn't want to risk Baby Val- chan.  
  
"A few more hours Val-chan, and we'll be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In fact, both Xelloss and Filia arrived at the same time, which is to say, just as Xalless was leading Lina-tachi out.  
  
It was hard to say who was more surprised at seeing Xalless: Filia or Xelloss. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Filia was shocked. She knew that Xalless was a Mazoku, yet she didn't get that same feeling from Xalless that she always seemed to get with Xelloss.  
  
They were all riding in the same group now, Xalless determined to keep going. She rode in the front and Xelloss rode next to her, presumably catching up on old times.  
  
Amelia and Gourry rode behind them and Filia, Lina, and Zelgadiss brought up the rear. Lina and Zel had filled Filia in on everything and Filia agreed to help. Being a Golden Dragon, she'd heard of the Healing Springs and knew of its importance. Still, helping a one-time Mazoku made her feel awkward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is where you've been," Xelloss said in a quiet voice.  
  
Xalless nodded. "Why are you here though? What does Zelas have up her sleeve?"  
  
Xelloss winked. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Xalless smiled. "I swear you've gotten worse, Xelloss. We never used to have secrets between."  
  
"That was before you left without saying goodbye." There was real anger in his voice.  
  
Xalless sighed. "I see."  
  
"But I'm not the only one keeping secrets. What's yours, I wonder?"  
  
Xalless smiled and winked at Xelloss. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
That earned her a soft chuckle from her Mazoku brother.  
  
"We both have secret agenda's, Xelloss. Now it seems like it'll be a contest to see who figures out the other's first. Kind of like old times." She spurred her horse slightly ahead and Xelloss did not try to catch up.  
  
"Yeah. It will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin crushed the glass she held. Wine spilled to the floor. "Damn her. What's she up to? Sending Xelloss into this? Hah! None of them will survive. Doesn't she realize this? Baka. And then she has the nerve to come here and ask me to help! Well, I have my own plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelas sighed. Xelloss had recently reported in and now she knew that Dolphin couldn't be behind the 'disturbances.' So Zelas had decided to pay a visit to her fellow High Mazoku. Dolphin had proved a failure, rejecting Zelas before she had time to lay out her full plan, but then, Zelas and Dolphin had always hated each other. Zelas could only hope that Dynast would be more open to hearing her plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We must move quickly. If they keep going at the rate they are, they'll get to the cave before we break through again. They must be delayed."  
  
"Yes master. What about the High Mazoku?"  
  
"They won't help. Each one always has their own agenda. They wouldn't be able to unite long enough to be any kind of threat. Don't worry about them. With any luck, they'll kill each other and no longer be a nuisance."  
  
The young man bowed and hurried out. The evil voice chuckled slightly.  
  
"When I'm done with that pool, I will be more powerful than all the High Mazoku combined. My power could even rival that of L-sama's itself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina was beginning to get worried, so she moved her horse up to ride beside Xalless. They were on their second day of travel and had met no opposition at all.  
  
"Xalless, isn't this going a bit too smoothly? I mean, you spoke of an army and someone is bound to find out about us. We aren't exactly keeping our movements quiet."  
  
"Yes. I am well aware of the situation. I've been expecting something to happen myself. But these people aren't stupid. They're planning something. I just wish I knew what."  
  
"A trap most likely. We're heading into a forest where trees can provide cover, so it would be easy to prepare an ambush."  
  
"Hmm. Yes. You are right. Do you suggest we take the long way around?  
  
Lina knew Xalless was testing her. "Of course not. Where would the fun in that be?"  
  
Xalless chuckled. "Good answer, Lina. Then let's just remain prepared."  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zel and Amelia had ended up in the rear, talking.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Mr. Zelgadiss."  
  
Zel sighed. "You know we've been friends for a long time. You can call me Zel."  
  
Amelia blushed. "Oh-okay. Zel."  
  
It felt strange to her to hear Zel call her a friend. She was certain he'd only ever thought of her as annoying. Still, it also felt good. She knew what her feelings towards Zelgadiss were, but she wouldn't admit them until she knew how Zel felt about her.  
  
Zel, however, did normally share his feelings and wasn't about to start now. He did love Amelia, but he was still determined to get his cure. He'd decided that he'd ask Amelia to marry him after he received his cure from Xalless, but not before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Filia was riding with Xelloss. Baby Valgarv was sitting up in the basket and was watching Xelloss intently, which made him look very cute.  
  
"So Xalless is your sister? I didn't know Mazoku had a family structure."  
  
"Xalless was my sister," he said testily. He was still angry at Xalless and decided to change the subject. "Valgarv is looking rather healthy."  
  
"Yes, but I'm wondering if I should have brought him along. Maybe I should have accepted Prince Phil's offer to watch him."  
  
Xelloss smirked. "Yeah, it was pretty stupid of you, but typical of your kind. Never realizing the danger."  
  
Filia's tail popped out. "Oh! Just stay away from me Namagomi," she yelled angrily.  
  
She looked down at Val-chan, only to find him gone from his basket. Looking around she saw him cooing happily in Xelloss' arms. She was about to yell, but subsided when she noticed Xelloss smiling genuinely. She smiled to herself and let it go.  
  
Xelloss looked back. "Filia, if you really don't want to take Valgarv into battle, I know someone who could take care of him."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"My mistress."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She's really good with kids. Trust me." The way he said it told Filia that trusting him was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn't have much choice.  
  
"Well, okay. If you're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
They waited until they stopped for the night, then Filia said goodbye to baby Val and Xelloss disappeared with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not watch a baby dragon!"  
  
Zelas was enraged. "I'm practically at war with Dolphin and I still need to get my plan under way. That. baby. would only hinder me!"  
  
"So then, maybe Dynast would help?"  
  
Zelas faltered. Dynast was her one wak spot. "Well. All right. But just this once."  
  
Xelloss smiled. "Thank you." He put baby Val-chan in Zelas' arms and disappeared to return to the group.  
  
In spite of herself, Zelas couldn't help but smile at the little child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dynast watched all this in a mirror. He couldn't help but watch Zelas. Normally, he would be cold and calculating and uncaring, but Zelas was his one weak spot, much as Dolphin had bee Phibrizzo's, a secret known only to Dynast.  
  
Dynast loved to spy on the other High Mazoku. It gave him a slight advantage, so he already knew about the pool. One thing he wasn't sure on though was this Xalless person. Xelloss had mentioned her and both he and Zelas seemed to know her, but Dynast couldn't figure out how. But this was a mystery Dynast was determined to figure out and if he had to spend time with Zelas and baby Val to do it. well, that was just a perk.  
  
He smiled and teleported to Zelas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. I felt a bit of comedy was needed in the serious plot so Zelas has become a babysitter. But it's been so long since there were any little ones around Wolf Pack Island. Do you think Zelas remembers how to change a diaper? Anyways, I hope you enjoy so far. Chapter 4 will hopefully be completed soon, so don't go away and please r/r! 


End file.
